deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Haruno VS Yang Xiao Long
Sakura Haruno VS Yang Xiao Long is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Sakura from the anime/manga series Naruto and Yang Xiao Long from the web series RWBY. TOC2.jpg|TheOmegaCookie What-if Death Battle Yang Xiao Long vs. Sakura Haruno.jpg|Venage237 Description These students are the ones who bring their fists into a fight, but which brawler will win in the ring? Interlude Wiz: There have been many fictional characters who receive education in the art of fighting, readying them for the dangers of that world. Boomstick: And while weaponry is a more suitable way of getting the job done, these two fighters specialize in using their fists. Wiz: Not to mention they are considered as popular and a bulky member of their respective teams. Boomstick: Sakura Haruno, Team 7's tsundere brute. Wiz: And Yang Xiao Long, the near-unstoppable and short-tempered member of Team RWBY. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sakura Haruno Wiz: The world of Ninjutsu is well-known to all and hosts one of the strongest ninjas in fiction: Naruto Uzumaki. Boomstick: However, many people seem to talk slap about the rest of his companions, specifically the other two members of Team 7. Wiz: One being classed as an emo and the other is regarded as useless, though the latter clearly gets the most insults. Boomstick: Enter Sakura, who is by far the most hated of the main characters. I don't even see why, considering the fact that people from the franchise have done worse, such as Danzo, Nagato, Obito and Kabuto. I wonder what it is with some villains names ending with an 'o'. Wiz: Anyway, of all members of Team 7, Sakura actually had it easy. Boomstick: No shit, Wiz. What could possibly be worse than having a tummy demon, having your parents killed, but have you think you were abandoned and being neglected by the rest of the village? Or how about all of your Clan dying and your brother belittling you every time you meet, then having a creepy snake dude stalk-''' Wiz: Okay, I get it, geez. I thought you'd go into all the characters backstories. Continuing, Sakura was bullied as a child for...(sigh) having a big forehead. '''Boomstick: She later befriended Ino, who not only stuck up for her, but made her more appealing to the other kids. Or at least a certain boy came between them. Wiz: Typical. A young Sasuke Uchiha was naturally a lady killer due to his strength and looks, but this led to the pair becoming rivals trying to gain Sasuke's affection. Boomstick: I don't even see why. After she joined Konoha's ninja academy, she joined the group that had Naruto and Sasuke in. Naturally, love triangles were made... Wiz: Over the course of the first year, she was exceptionally bright and the smartest of the three when it came to studies, but once jutsus were involved, she was behind her fellow team members. Boomstick: Turns out she wasn't able to apply her knowledge and use it to the utmost efficiency. Despite feeling sorry for herself, she got motivated by trying to reach their level of power, only to fail on multiple occasions. Wiz: And while that in itself is pretty pathetic, she still failed in part two, albeit not as much. Boomstick: Hmm, I think I'm starting to know why she's disliked. Her craze with Sasuke made her so oblivious to Naruto's feelings and so fixiated on claiming Sasuke that she couldn't tell he didn't like her much. Wiz: Anyway, once Sasuke abandoned the village, Sakura seeked medical training from the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, which basically means she was trained in the art of healing. Boomstick: Well that sucks in combat. However, it has helped save the lives of several important characters and kept them fighting on the front lines. Wiz: After two and a half years of training, Sakura was still under the Hokage's tutelage, but still aiming to graduate the academy as a Jonin. Boomstick: To say the least, Sakura had actually grown in strength to at least fend off large beasts and not becoming a damsel anymore. Wiz: Indeed. Surprisingly enough, she picked up Knuckles' art of fighting, but luckily, isn't as reckless and has plans in mind. Boomstick: Over the Shippuden arc, she has done much more impressive things like knock out a large scorpion with one punch and going against Akatsuki's Sasori. Not to mention she played a key role in Fourth Shinobi War. Wiz: While Sakura can heal, she's no slouch when it comes to fighting. She not only has her fists, but has several kunai, Senbon and shurikens. She also has poison, an antidote, smoke bombs and explosive tags. Boomstick: But while they might not be efficient on their own, Sakura's melee prowess is what she's most notable for. Wiz: She has the Cherry Blossom impact, which is a Chakra-infused punch capable of destroying the terrain around her. Boomstick: Don't have enough Chakra for it? No worries, she can also use her Chakra to enhance her defenses and increase her normal power output. Wiz: She can also summon Katsuyu, though it's only been used by her during times when she must take the healing role. Boomstick: And while she can heal others with the Mystical Palms Technique, she cannot do so to herself. Wiz: The Chakra Scalpels are also only used to treat injuries and doesn't use them the same way Kabuto did. However, they can be used offensively should Sakura use it, since it can damage the inside of a person's body rather than the outside. Boomstick: But after storing a lot of Chakra into her forehead, Sakura is able to release this reservior if her Chakra levels get low and use that supply. Wiz: She can use this Strength of a Hundred seal in conjunction with Creation Rebirth, which heals te user by rapidly accelerating her cell division. Boomstick: In this state, she can recover from injuries like deep cuts and broken bones. The only downside is that it shortens the user's lifespan. Wiz: However, after attaining this, Sakura managed to later on obtain a much more potent version known as Ninja Art Creation Birth - Strength of a Hundred Technique, which allows the user to regenerate from more life-threatening thinga like being impaled. Boomstick: By a large sword I might add. The regeneration is also much more rapid and has a continuous effect as long as the user has enough Chakra to supply it. Wiz: And bare in mind Sakura's Chakra pool is almost the same as Tsunade's, if not more, and she could fight against Madara. In addition, she has a large resistance to Genjutsu. Boomstick: But despite that, Sakura does have weak points. For one, while she is well educated and is intelligent, she does lack it when in combat. Wiz: Also, much of her arsenal is used when she's with many allies due to her role as a medical ninja. It should also be mentioned we're not using feats from The Last. Boomstick: But that doesn't stop her from trying to beat up anyone who stands in her way. Sakura: Every one of us must do what's in their power! If we're going to die anyway, then it's better to die fighting than to do nothing! Yang Xiao Long Wiz: In a place where humanity is not at the top of the food chain, there exists creatures of darkness that wish to make them extinct. Boomstick: At first, the humans were pretty puny compared to them and many lives were lost fighting them. Wiz: That is, until they discovered Dust. Boomstick: Man, that looks like sorcery to me. Do they smoke it or something? Wiz: I doubt it. With this weapon, the creatures of Grimm were kept at bay and humanity could prosper, though while several of these creatures fell, they were relentless in achieving their goal. Boomstick: So what's the best course of action? Training youngsters to deal with them. Wiz: That's not entirely true. You see, everyone had to fight back in those days and now, the four kingdoms are training people who want to become Hunters or Huntresses so that they can help deal with the Grimm. Boomstick: Hmm, okay. Anyway, one of the more eager of the new students as well as being a popular kid is none other than Yang Xiao Long. (*Cues: RWBY Volume 3 - SSSN vs NDGO*) Wiz: Daughter of a well-known Hunter duette, Taiyang Xiao Long and an unknown mother, Yang was already born into a family of Hunters. Boomstick: But her mother abandoned her when she was a baby, leading Taiyang to get kinky with Summer Rose, another Huntress who just so happened to be on the same team. After that happened, Summer would give birth to Ruby Rose. Wiz: Because Yang was still young, Taiyang made her believe Summer was her actual mother, which led to a strong bond between Yang and her step-sister. Boomstick: Yet tragedy struck again when Summer went on one of her missions, only to result with her death. It pretty much shattered Tai on an emotional level. Wiz: Despite that, Yang discovered that Summer wasn't her biological mother and due to finding out her mother abandoned her and gaining a clue as to her whereabouts, went on a search along with Ruby, who was still a baby. Boomstick: Once they got to the location, both Yang and Ruby nearly met a cruel end, but luckily, they had a badass uncle to save them, definitely something you don't expect after seeing the Lion King. Wiz: Afterwards, Yang dedicated herself to become a Huntress in order to help others while having the side mission of finding her mother. Boomstick: And boy, did she become a devastating force! Wiz: While her main method of attack is by using her fists, her weapon compliments this fighting style so well it's terrifying. Boomstick: Her weapon is known the Ember Celica, which take the form of bracelets while inactive. Wiz: Once it's activated, it transforms into gauntlets that nearly reaches her elbows and can fire large shotgun rounds at the opponent that explode once they make contact. Boomstick: And while she may not be the fastesr person on her team, she can use the propulsion of her gauntlets to increase it and strong enough to launch her several meters into the air, so no matter where you go, you won't be safe. Wiz: Even if she runs out of ammo, she always carries spare ammuntion strips on her. Boomstick: Both containers allow Yang to store up to 12 bullets in each gauntlet, making for a whooping 24 shots at Yang's disposal. Wiz: The weapon also serves as a defense in close quaters combat, since she specialises in close to mid range combat. Boomstick: Due to this, she excels in melee attacks and using her rage to beat up anyone dumb enough to get in her way. Wiz: Speaking of which, Yang's Semblance is actually based on kinetic energy, despite people speculating it to be fire. Boomstick: Basically, it's like the Hulk, but along with being more powerful based on anger levels, Yang also gets stronger as a result of being hit. Wiz: The more times she gets hit, the more energy she has, which increases her strength as a result. Boomstick: With it, she has been able to take out much stronger foes, though it seems that the Semblance takes hold as a result, making her hair glow and eyes change color. Wiz: And that's where the misconception of it being fire resides, since in her final state, fire can burst out of her, either all over or on a part of her body to propel herself. Boomstick: But while she has got good control over it, when she's angered, she may go into this final state. Wiz: This may be her greatest strength, but it also leads to her greatest weakness. Because she can become frustrated by slippery foes, it makes her fighting style more predictable and plays right into her enemy's hands. Boomstick: Also, despite becoming stronger with each hit received, if she takes too much damage or is knocked unconscious, then she's more likely to die than redirect the kinetic energy. Wiz: However, it does take an awful lot to put her down permanently. Her last fault is that while she can use her legs to beat up an opponent, a person skilled in using their legs to fight will prove to be a difficult obstacle for Yang to overcome. Boomstick: Wait a minute, I had a sudden realization: Yang and I have so much in common! Wiz: What are you on about? Boomstick: Come on! I like shotguns, she likes them. I have terrible puns, so does she. Even the prone to rage is similar. Wiz: Whatever you're getting at, stop... Boomstick: Ok...Anyway, this angel with shotguns sure won't have mercy for her enemies. Yang: I always kick off my semester with a "Yang"! Wiz: ...God damn it, Boomstick. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (*Cues: RWBY Volume 2 - Time to Say Goodbye (Acoustic)*) Sakura, after recently completing a mission, is seen returning to Konoha, but after seeing a bar nearby, she decides to stay in the town for the night. However, just as she opens one of the double doors, a guard at the club flies past her and hits a lamp post outside. Intrigued, Sakura enters the club, only to find a blonde haired teen with the other guards lying on the floor, presumably defeated. Noticing someone had entered, Yang turned around to confront Sakura, who doesn't look impressed. Yang: Oh, hey there! Sakura: Don't "hey" me when you're clearly performing wrong doings! Yang: Wrong doings? They're the ones refusing me entry. Sakura: Well, judging from that, I'm not surprised. The two bicker for a little bit before Yang temporarily expels flames to quieten down her foe. (*Cues: RWBY Volume 3 - Neon*) Yang: That's it, you've officially made me burn up! With that, Yang quickly regains her calm and assumes her fighting stance, causing her Ember Celica to assume its active form. Seeing that a fight is inevitable, Sakura also gets ready to fight her enemy by making her Chakra coat her body. FIGHT! Sakura draws out two kunai and starts to rush at Yang. As she gets closer, Yang begins to shoot at her opponent. Surprised by the weapon Yang is using, Sakura takes the first hit as the shot exploded on contact, sending her towards a wall, though she quickly recovers and pushes off the wall before landing on the floor. However, Yang is using her gauntlets to propel herself to Sakura, who dodges the oncoming punch by ducking and plants her fist into Yang's stomach, which sends the latter a few feet back. Sakura then charges at Yang while she recovers, attempting to cut her with the kunai in her hands. The blonde, knowing a well placed stab may incapacitate her, begins blocking with her gauntlets and waits for an opening. The ninja then swings both her arms at Yang's head, but she blocks the attack by wedging the kunai between the gauntlets, causing Sakura to let go of them and jump away. During her jump, Sakura throws several shurikens at Yang, but Yang fires a bullet that collides with one of them, the shockwave created by the bullet's explosion knocks the other shurikens off course. Sakura: (It seems some of these weapons will be near useless. No matter, I still have my physical prowess) The ninja then rushed through the smoke created by the explosions and tackled into Yang, putting an explosive tag on her in the process. However, she managed to keep her balance and smacked Sakura down to the ground with both of her fists. The tag then exploded, sending Yang back into a pillar. Recovering quickly, Yang emerged from the rubble, more angry than hurt. As a result, her hair started to glow. Yang then bombards Sakura with bullets, with the latter punching the ground to use the debris as a means of defense, then grabbing the biggest chunk and using it as a shield. The debris was no match for Yang's bullets, but she was running low on ammo, so she ran straight past the rock Sakura was behind, then propelled herself back towards Sakura before punching her in the face, causing her to be launched through her temporary shield and hitting the wall. Yang then reloads, knowing she'll need the ammo. Sakura then emerges from the dent in the wall, clearly injured by the attack. Because of this, she uses Ninja Art Creation Rebirth - Strength of a Hundred Technique and black lines start to appear across her face. With it, she then charges at Yang once more and they engage in a fist fight. Each of their punches were countered, making them evenly matched. Because of this, Sakura grabs both of Yang's hands, who retaliates by kneeing her in the stomach and shooting two bullets at point blank range. As the smoke cleared, Sakura's wounds had already healed, then punched Yang's chest with her signature Cherry Blossom Impact, sending Yang outside the club. Sakura then follows, only to see Yang getting up with her eyes now glowing red. Sakura: Impressive, not many people have survived that. Yang: But you made me awaken my full potential, so I guess you could say this flower...just fully bloomed. Sakura: ...(sigh), that was bad, even by pun standards. Yang: It's better than what you could come up with. With that, they once again brawl, which, while they were near equally matched, resulted with Yang managing to get a punch on Sakura before sweeping her leg close to the ground to knock her off her feet. Then, before Yang could smash her leg down onto her, Sakura rolled out of the way and sprung up, kicking Yang straight after. This left Yang open to Sakura's next attack, which was a punch to her face. After regaining her footing, Yang shot three bullets at Sakura before rushing through the explosions as Sakura threw her shurikens at the bullets, then throwing a kunai through the smoke. Yang, despite being hit by the kunai, kept running at Sakura and punched, but Sakura dodged, grabbed Yang's arm and threw her onto the floor, denting the ground in the process. She then used her Chakra Scalpel to try and finish her opponent. However, Yang deflected the attack before kicking her feet into Sakura's chest, forcing the ninja back. Sakura is starting to pant, but Yang's breathing is much heavier at this point. They then rush at each for the last time, using some of their ammunition before being close enough to punch and kick. However, Yang bet Sakura to the punch as she let off a powerful combo on her opponent. Then, once it ended, despite Sakura still standing, Yang propelled herself and thrusted her arm into Sakura's stomach, causing blood to pour down from Sakura's mouth. Yang: I suppose this ninja needs a medic. It was at that moment Sakura lifted her head without hesitation and used her Chakra Scalpels to sever Yang's arm. With a scream, Yang recoiled in pain before punching Sakura with her remaining arm. However, Sakura responded by punching Yang's fist with the Scalpel, thus rendering her remaining hand useless. With that, Sakura withdraws her hand and uses both hands to perform the Cherry Blossom Impact on Yang's body, causing her body to explode and blood to pave the road behind her. Her remaining arm and legs were launched backwards and her head shot up into the air. Sakura then seals the remains of the stored Chakra to her forehead and walks away, returning to Konoha instead of staying there. K.O! Sakura is back at the village and is greeted by her friends, while Yang's head returns to the floor and Ruby drops her scythe, mourning the loss of her sister. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Erm, I think we need to go to the bunker. Wiz: Considering that Yang's the more favored of the two, that's a good idea, but first, we must explain why she lost. Boomstick: Alright then. Both combatants were definitely simple-minded when it comes to fights, so neither of them gained an advantage there. Wiz: And the leg weakness Yang has would have little to no infulence, since Sakura mainly uses punches as well, but while Yang is able to absorb kinetic energy from the hits she receives, that strength boost didn't mean much in the face of Sakura's regeneration. Boomstick: Plus, Sakura was naturally stronger than Yang in the first place and has more endurance, despite the fact kunai and shurikens weren't the best option against exploding bullets. Wiz: However, Sakura, unlike Yang, uses at least some of her wits in battle, albeit not a lot. Even so, Sakura would quickly learn that the bullets from Ember Celica would explode on impact. Boomstick: I mean, this chick regenerated from being hit by something that can atomize any opponent, and still had the guts to try and punch that same person. Wiz: Plus, the Cherry Blossom Impact has actually been able to kill a ninja when it hits, which means Yang stood little to no chance against it once she reached a stage where she was exhausted. Boomstick: Speaking of which, once Yang gets to a certain point with her Semblance, she won't have enough physical energy to inflict damage, despite the power boost. Wiz: And lastly, Sakura's Taijutsu is leagues above Yang's normal speed, and even with propulsions, Yang can only do so many due to her ammunition, making Sakura faster, stronger and harder to kill. Boomstick: Looks like this blonde burned out. Wiz: The winner is Sakura. Boomstick: To the bunker! ' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Rwby Vs Naruto Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015